<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пара слов об одежде by Fragaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742679">Пара слов об одежде</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria'>Fragaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки возбуждает парадная форма Стива.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пара слов об одежде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>При чтении можно представлять <a href="https://c.radikal.ru/c42/1804/4e/e25531f50377.jpg">нечто подобное</a>.</p>
<p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/profile">smokeymoon</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Совещание в штабе при высших чинах,<br/>Надо в форме присутствовать, при орденах.<br/>Пока Стив свой парадный мундир надевал,<br/>Баки жадно глазами его поедал. </p>
<p>В форме выглядеть знойно - особый талант,<br/>Чертов символ Америки, думал сержант.<br/>Эта выправка, стать, этих плеч ширина,<br/>Капитаном по праву гордится страна.</p>
<p>Сверху вниз взгляд по телу неспешно ползёт,<br/>В пальцах дрожь и слюной наполняется рот.<br/>Резко хочется встать и покрепче обнять,<br/>Форму с тела шикарного медленно снять.</p>
<p>Ведь от Стива такого темнеет в глазах,<br/>Пульс частит, наливается тяжестью пах.<br/>Член в штанах ожидаемо крепко стоял,<br/>Стон задушенный Баки сквозь зубы издал...</p>
<p>Тут же Стив:- Бак, ты как? Что-то произошло?<br/>Ну, а Барнса уже откровенно вело.<br/>Бедра в бёдра, и губы губами поймать...<br/>Кэп сполна ситуацию смог осознать.</p>
<p>Между бёдер колено, и близок оргазм,<br/>Проявлял друг активно свой энтузиазм. <br/>А потом прозвучало: - Скорее в кровать!<br/>И парадную форму пришлось все же снять.</p>
<p>Предсказуемый вышел в итоге финал,<br/>Совещание важное Стив проебал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>